New Bedford Fire Department
Department Profile The New Bedford Fire Department (NBFD) is comprised of the following units: * 7 Firehouses * 7 Engine Companies * 3 Ladder Companies * 2 Districts 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 1 / Ladder 1 / 2nd District Chief / Fire Headquarters '- 868 Pleasant Street Built 1917 :Engine 1 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Ladder 1 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Unit 2 '(District Chief) - 2019 Ford F-150 4x4 :'Engine 24 (Spare) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II 1500/750 (Ex-Walpole, MA Fire Department) 'Engine 5' - 3665 Acushnet Avenue Built 1956 :Engine 5 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30922-01) :Haz-Mat./ORU Unit 15 - 2015 Spartan / Farber Technical Operations Module 'Engine 6 / Ladder 3' - 151 Purchase Street Built 1882 :Engine 6 - 2019 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Ladder 3 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95’ mid-mount platform) 'Engine 7' - 700 Cottage Street Built 1889 :Engine 7 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Engine 25 (Spare) - 1991 KME P-24 4x4 (1000/600/55F) (Ex-Military, acquired 2012) (Severe weather response) 'Engine 8 / Ladder 4 / 1st District Chief '- 1599 Acushnet Avenue Built 1893/2004 :Engine 8 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Ladder 4 - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/500/105' rear-mount) :Unit 1 '(District Chief) - 2019 Ford F-150 4x4 'Engine 9 - 799 Ashley Boulevard Built 1934 :Engine 9 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30922-02) 'Engine 11' - 754 Brock Avenue Built 1908 :Engine 11 - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) 'Airport Division' - Airport Road Cross-Staffed by members of Engine 7 :Crash 8 - 2019 Oshkosh Global Striker 1500 (1500/1500/210F/500 lbs. DC) :Crash 9 - 1990 Oshkosh T-1500 ARFF 'Repair Shop' - 311 Liberty Street :ISU-1 - 2000 Freightliner FL 70 / Middleborough (Regional Response) (Ex-Rescue 1, Air Supply 1) :Foam Unit - 1969 International 4x4 / Maxim (200/500/150 lbs. DC) :Engine 15 (Spare) - 1994 Spartan / Luverne (1500/750/50F) (Ex-Engine 11, Engine 5) :Engine 16 (Spare) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 17 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 7) :Engine 27 (Detail) - 1989 Spartan / Maxim (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :Ladder 23 (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Lance 2000 (-/-/105’ rear-mount) (SN#11002) (Ex-Ladder 3) :Ladder 24 (Spare) - 1985 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Fairhaven Fire Department (Massachusetts)) 'Retired Apparatus' :2002 Pierce Saber (1250/750) (SN#14223) (Ex-Engine 1) :2001 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 9) :1997 Simon-Duplex / LTI quint (1500/500/75'rear-mount) (Ex-Montclair Fire Department (New Jersey)) (Ex-Engine 5) :1994 Simon-Duplex / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1989 Spartan / Maxim (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1989 Spartan / Maxim pumper (1250/750) :1987 Ford C / Maxim pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Barnstable County Fire Academy) 'External Links' *New Bedford Fire Department *New Bedford Firefighters (IAFF Local 841) Category:Bristol County, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating KME apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Maxim apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Departments operating Luverne apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating Farber Specialty apparatus